An GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: This about how Gabriella Montez got the chance to go to College early and not go to into 11th grade after kids at school made her life hell now she's home from winter break and she has to deal with seeing the kids that hurt her but she can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**A GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story**

**By Tiara Hurley!**

**Summar**

_Gabriella Montez, a straight A student who is 17, shy but still very sweet, Gorgeous, young lady that was born in a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family, got the change to skip 11th grade at East High to go to college early and she was so happy because everybody always picked on her because she was smart and never went to school dances and she dated Troy Bolton but he broke up with her for Sharpay Evans because she was a geek but what happens when she comes home for winter break after her first year semester at U of A and sees that the people that made her life hell is her sisters new great friends? Will she ignore them the whole time she's home with her college friends or will she finally tell them off and get a surpise of her life? Find out what happens._

**GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's Arianna's fraternal twin sister).**

**Arianna Montez(Played by Selena Gomez)**

**Troy Bolton(Played by Zac Efron)**

**Sharpay Evans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Chad Danforth(Played by Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Played by Monique Coleman)**

**Ryan Evans(played by Lucas Gabreel), Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor as Troy's friends.**

**And more.**

**[Chapter 1The Party, The Talk?]**

**With Gabriella Montez.**

17 year old Gabriella Montez, born in a rich and nice family, is at her dorm room at U of A packing her stuff because it's Winter break for everybody and she's staying at her old rich home with her family and her parents are happy that Gabriella made friends that they invited her friends and she was happy about that.

Gabriella has a long dark brown wavy but curly hair with a nice natural tan skintone with a gorgeous face and banging body that nobody in her family knows about because she doesn't wear too much form fitting clothes because she hates that way guys just bug her about her figure but that all changed because she's comfortable about her figure.

She has a very curvy but slim and petire figure with amazing curves on her waist and she doesn't have any fat on her at and as for her bust size let's just say that she has very perky breast that can't seem to stay in her bra theses days. She has chocolate brown eyes that makes you think that your looking at an Angel.

Gabriella's parents are Maria Montez and Ronny Montez and they love Gabriella and her sister very much but Gabriella feels that they love Arianna more. She was so happy that she got to leave East High sooner because everybody would make fun of her for being too smart and she couldn't take it anymore so she started U of A for the early College Program and she loves it.

Gabriella is almost done packing up her stuff for staying at home for a week when the door opens and she looks up to shee her roommates/best friends Daniella,Maya and Chrissy standing there while her other friends Anlyn, Mila,and Kim are standing next to them with their purses on their arms.

"Hey Giggles are you ready yet all of our stuff are in the cars were just waiting for you so are you? Mila asked in her British accent. Gabriella nods picking up her duffle bag and Daniella grabs it and walks out of the building to put it in the car.

Gabriella is wearing a pink lace bra under her very cute white Baby Phat v neck tank top that fits her figure nicely along with showing off her busty chest that's a D cup while wearing a red Baby Phat dark skinny jeans that hug her waist nicely and she's wearing red pumps making her look tall and her hair is down in her wavy curls like always and her make up is just right. \

She grabs her Marc Jacobs purse and puts her make up bag, Iphone, ipod, and dorm key in it closing it up and grabs her car keys to her Black Audi 69.

She locks her dorm after the girls walked out and they walk outside to their cars. Hey girls. They are taking Anlyn's and Gabriella's car.

In Gabriella's car is her,Daniella and Kim. And In Anlyn's Hummer is her, Maya,Mila and Chrissy. They both start their cars and Anlyn is following Gabriella as they drive to her old house.

After a few hours they finally pull up at Gabi's house and they bring there stuff to their new rooms for the break then they go to the mall.

**With Arianna and her friends at the mall.**

"So Arianna are you looking forward to seeing your geeky sister? Troy asked chuckling while everybody else laughs with him. She sighs shaking her head no.

"Not really I don't like her that much and she's really a geek that can't seem to make any friends I just hope she doesn't bug us while she's here. She said smirking while they are at the food court talking.

**With the girls after they got inside the mall.**

All the girls walked into the mall looking amazing with there arms wrapped around each other laughing.

"So girls where to first? Anlyn asked looking around. "How about the food court I'm hungry. Said Mila and Gabi at the same time making the rest of the girls roll their eyes.

"Okay since you and Gabi always want to eat. Kim said smirking at her best friends. Mila rolls her eyes.

"Hey me and Gabi are not always hungry were just girls who need food right Gabi? She asked and Gabriella nods agreeing with her.

The girls all laugh together and they walk to the food court laughing and they see some cute guys and they start talking to them.

**With Arianna and the gang.**

There talking at the food court when Chad says"Hey look at those hot girls over there. Troy and the rest of the guys turn around to see Gabriella and her girls all laughing and looking at some guys. "Damn they are hot. Said Jason and Troy at the same time smirking.

"Hello girlfriends are still sitting right here. Said Sharpay and Kelsi at the same time glaring at their boyfriends. "Sorry baby. Said the boys at the same time.

**With Gabriella and the girls!**

"Hey look at that hot guy over there. Said Mila grinning with a flirtly smile. Gabriella and the girls turn to see some guy named Tristan Marks from there college.

"Oh he is so cute but he would never talk to me. Said Gabi looking away from him. They nod knowing that Gabriella isn't over her ex boyfriend Mike.

"Hey Gabi are you and Raheem still madly in love? The girls asked smirking at their bestie. She rolls her eyes but nods thinking about her new boyfriend.

"I bet when you get to the beach party you two will stay with him all night. Chrissy said smirking at her roommate. She said getting her food sitting down at the table with the girls.

"Hey why are you talking about my relationship with my baby when I don't talk about yours? Gabi said glaring at Chrissy who stops talking.

"Gabriella stop being a jerk about her relationship with Dan alright? The rest of the girls said giving her a dirty look.

"Fuck all of you then because your bugging me about my relationship with Raheem when I wasn't even talking about her relationship with Dan. She snapped at them.

"Well maybe because Chrissy and Dan's relationship not not our thing to talk about Giggles. Maya said finally talking. Gabriella glares tired of there shit.

"Well did you ever think that my damn relationship with my boyfriend is something you shouldn't talk about? huh? She snapped at them.

"Get over this Gabriella were only trying to help you with your relationship. Mila said making her get even more angry.

"NO, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP WITH MY RELATIONSHIP OKAY? She yelled.

"FINE WE WILL JUST LET THAT ASSHOLE BREAK YOUR HEART. They yelled back smirking but she's not in the mood for jokes so she's getting even more pissed.

"RAHEEM IS NOT AN ASSHOEL YOUR THE ASSHOLES FOR TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED THIS SIT FROM YOU BITCHES. She got up not in the mood to deal with them and she walks off throwing her food away.

They yell"GABRIELLA ANGEL EMMA MONTEZ, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. They said as she walked off ignoring them.

**Back With the gang. **

They are talking when they hear "_ NO, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP WITH MY RELATIONSHIP OKAY? _

"Who is that yelling? Arianna asked looking around.

"I don't know but then they hear "_FINE WE WILL JUST LET THAT ASSHOLE BREAK YOUR HEART. _They stare at each other wondering what's going on.

They all turn around to see the girls they saw before yelling at Gabriella and they see the anger in her face.

They see Gabriella yell""_RAHEEM IS NOT AN ASSHOEL YOUR THE ASSHOLES FOR TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED THIS SIT FROM YOU BITCHES. _They see Gabriella get up from her seat and throw away her stuff before walking off. They see the other girls getting worried and they stare at her.

They hear the other girls yell"_GABRIELLA ANGEL EMMA MONTEZ, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW_. But Gabriella ignoring them.

"I wonder who they are and did they just say your sister's name? Taylor asked Arianna who is frowning wondering if she's home.

"I'm not sure but I'm glad they stop yelling. They all nod finishing up there food.

**With Gabriella back at home.**

Gabriella went shopping alone for her good friend Chris party tonight because she didn't feel like shopping with her friends as they kept yelling at her then she went home knowing that her parents were at work and Arianna was out with her friends or whatever and she just went to her room and stayed in her room listening to her ipod.

An hour later the girls come back and they knock on Gabriella's door and she ignores them. "Gabriella were sorry for yelling at you can you open the door? The girls asked.

"It's not locked and I don't want to talk to any of you. She said wiping her tears. They sigh and go to their room then they talk everything out.

**Later that night.**

Arianna and her friends are sleeping at her house in the livingroom and they don't know that Gabriella and the girls are upstairs getting ready for the beach party.

Arianna is joking with her friends when Kim,Anlyn and Chrissy walk out of the kitchen in sexy bikini's **(Check profile)** and their hair is down really curly. Kim as light brown curly hair with bright blue eyes, Anlyn has light blond curly hair with bright green eyes and Chrissy has dark brown hair with blond highlighs in it with dark blue eyes and there all wearing white heels.

They see Arianna and her friends staring at them. "Um who are you girls and why are you in my kitchen? Arianna asked wondering why three model type girls are in her house.

"Oh sorry about that were friends of Gabriella's. They said smiling at them nicely and Arianna frowns hearing her twin sisters name.

'KIM, ANLYN AND CHRISSY COME UPSTAIRS SO WE CAN TAKE PICTURES BEFORE WE LEAVE. Mila yelled making Arianna's eyes widen in shock hearing a British voice.

"COME DOWN HERE SO WE CAN TAKE IT DOWN HERE. The girls yelled. Just then they all hear clicking of heels walking down the stairs.

They all see Gabriella, Mila, Maya and Daniella all wearing different kinds of white or black bikini's**(Check profile) **and all the girls are wearing skirts and heels.

They all take a few pictures before leaving the house to go the beach party but little did they know that the others were going to crash that party.

**At the Beach party.**

Gabriella and her friends are at the party enjoying there time. Just then Gabriella's boyfriend Raheem Johns walks up to them and pecks Gabriella's lips.

"Hey girls are you having fun? Raheem asked in his fine deep voice while holding onto his girlfriend. (He's black but he's lighter). The girls nod with a fake smile and Gabriella kisses her boyfriend again not caring that her friends are glaring at them. He pulls back and brings her to the dance floor on the beach.

Right Round by Flo Rida comes on making Raheem turn Gabriella around so her back is facing his front and placed his hands on her waist making Gabriella grind her butt on his loving the song. Just then Arianna and the others walk up to the party and Chris stops them asking them who they are and they say there friends of Gabriella's and he lets them stay.

They smile at each other and they have a good time dancing. Troy looks around and his eyes land on his old girlfriend Gabriella Montez who's way hotter to him now as she's swaying her body on Raheem and he gets a jealous feeling in his stomach.

"I'm just going to see if they have any drinks. Troy said to his girlfriend who nods and goes back to dancing.

Troy walks off off to find drinks when he suddenly bumps into Gabriella and Raheem making her stare at Troy shocked and he stares at her winking at her. She turns back to Raheem and dances to a Slow song with him and she tries to forget about the blue eye guy that hurt her in the past. Troy frowns getting a drink while seeing his ex girfriend dance with another guy while making out with him.

**With Everybody later that night.**

After the party they all leave but Gabriella got a ride home from Raheem after she said that she wanted to spend some time with him alone.

Troy is awake while everybody and all he can think about is wanting to talk to Gabriella. He gets up and slowly goes upstairs and he finds Gabriella's room and slowly opens the door to see her sleeping in her bed alone.

_"Gabriella can we talk please?_ He said softly but she wakes up and stares at him shocked.

**With Gabriella and Troy talking.**

Gabriella stares at the guy that broke her heart before standing in her doorway at 3 something in the morning and she tells him softly to come in.

"Why do you want to talk to me? She asked awkwardly looking down not wanting to see him.

"Because I couldn't sleep and you look really sexy wearing pink booty shorts with a white tank top. He said grinning at her while she glares at him.

"Just leave Troy because I don't want to do deal with you in my room or your girlfriend yelling at me because your about to fuck me so just leave. She said ready to lay back down.

"Gabriella please just let me talk to you and I don't want to fuck you right now anyways. He said smirking but he stops when he sees her glaring at him.

"Why should I let you talk to me Troy? She asked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Well because I want to be your friend and I'm sorry for all the things I said and did to you. He said. She sighs and stares at him.

"Troy you hurt me and you didn't even care that I was hurting you just made it worst and I can't be friends with a jerk like you sorry. She said laying back down going back to sleep.

Troy sighs knowing that she will never talk to him again. "Gabriella I still love you and I will do anything to get you to be in my life again. He said before leaving.

Gabriella lays there with tears coming down her face but she wipes them and goes back to sleep trying to forget him.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story**

**By Tiara Hurley!**

**Summar**

_Gabriella Montez, a straight A student who is 17, shy but still very sweet, Gorgeous, young lady that was born in a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family, got the change to skip 11th grade at East High to go to college early and she was so happy because everybody always picked on her because she was smart and never went to school dances and she dated Troy Bolton but he broke up with her for Sharpay Evans because she was a geek but what happens when she comes home for winter break after her first year semester at U of A and sees that the people that made her life hell is her sisters new great friends? Will she ignore them the whole time she's home with her college friends or will she finally tell them off and get a surpise of her life? Find out what happens._

**GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's Arianna's fraternal twin sister).**

**Arianna Montez(Played by Selena Gomez)**

**Troy Bolton(Played by Zac Efron)**

**Sharpay Evans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Chad Danforth(Played by Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Played by Monique Coleman)**

**Ryan Evans(played by Lucas Gabreel), Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor as Troy's friends.**

**And more.**

**[Chapter 2 The Break Up, Your Leaving?]**

The next morning Gabriella Montez wakes up after her short talk with her old boyfriend Troy and got out of bed and went to her bathroom and took a shower then got dressed in a really cute white tank top with a black hoodie and she put on her faded wash skinny jeans and put on her white flats then she goes downstairs to the kitchen and sees the girls there talking and making pancakes.

"Hey girls did you sleep good? She said smiling and they turn around smiling at her. "Hey giggles we did, how did you sleep? They all asked. "Slept good. She said going into the livingroom. Arianna and her friends are in the music room helping Troy with something. walk down and she sighs knowing that Arianna is going to be down there all morning ignoring her and her friends because she knows Arianna thinks of her as a geek but she's not and she's tired of letting her own sister mess up her life. Gabriella's phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hello? She asked.

"Hey Mija its your mom. Maria said so happy to hear her daughter. "Hey mommy how is work in New York with Daddy? She asked smiling while Arianna frowns knowing that Gabriella really won't talk to her while she's here. "Good we will be home later tonight, so how are things there? She asked.

"Good were going to the movies and we are going to invite the guys over. She said letting her mom know and she it's fine.

"Well I have to go so bye Gabs and have fun love you and tell your sister I love her also. She said. "Bye mom I will tell her and we will. She said. They hang up.

"Mom said she loves you Arianna just saying, come on girls were going to the music room**. **Gabriella said smiling. But little did she know that Troy is down there singing.

**In the music room with everybody.**

"Your sister is so hot but maybe we should say sorry to her? Zeke said having a crush on Gabriella.

"Zeke don't talk about her okay she's annoying and so are her friends can we get this song started? Arianna asked getting annoyed.

He glares at Arianna and nods starting the music for Troy and they listen to Troy when the time comes but they didn't know that Gabriella and her friends just walked in and Troy stares aright into Gabriella's eyes and starts recording the song.

Troy..."_Don't wanna let this moment slip away_  
_Cause I-I have something that I really need to say_  
_And it's killing me inside_  
_I think that you don't understand_  
_How I-I would give you all I have and all I am_  
_Till the end of time._

He gets into it and stares right at her while singing.

Troy..."_You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless_  
_You cut me so deeply, I must confess._

He sings the main part of the song and Sharpay stares at her boyfriend thinking the song is about her and smiles brightly.

Troy..."_Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you_  
_Baby it kills me cause now that I found you_  
_Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you_  
_You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart_  
_You murder my heart (oh)_  
_You murder my heart (oh girl)._

Gabriella stares at Troy thinking about the times she was with him and listens to him sing more.

Troy..."_I need to catch my breathe with you sometimes_  
_Cause I-I get dizzy when your body's touching mine_  
_Girl you're killing me inside_  
_The way you move is much too sexy baby_  
_So I-I surrender to your hands, your lips, your taste_  
_And I'm telling you tonight._

He sings right to Gabriella feeling this strong feeling in the pit of his stomach and he closes his eyes for a minute while singing.

Troy..."_You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless_  
_You cut me so deeply, I must confess._

He sings the main part again opening his eyes.

Troy..."_Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you_  
_Baby it kills me cause now that I found you_  
_Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you_  
_You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart_  
_You murder my heart (oh)_  
_You murder my heart (oh girl)._

Sharpay sees that Troy isn't looking at her and she turns around to see his old girlfriend Gabriella standing there and she frowns while looking back at Troy.

_Troy..."I climb up the past that I could never escape_  
_Girl you hurt me and changed from the start_  
_I'm just a witness to the scene of my heart_  
_And the way you've been slaying my heart._

He goes back to the main part of the song singing through his heart and finishes up the song.

Troy..."_Baby I can't breath when my arms around you_  
_Baby it kills me cause now that I found you_  
_Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you_  
_You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart_  
_You murder my heart (oh)_  
_You murder my heart (oh girl)_  
_You murder my heart (oh)_  
_You murder my heart (tears me apart)_  
_You murder my heart (girl)_  
_You murder my heart (oh girl)._

He finishes the song and Zeke tells him to stop. He walks out of the booth and Gabriella just stares at Troy knowing the song was about her and she ignores him and goes into the booth.

"Hey Zeke can you put the next mix track on so I can record my song? She asked with the headphones on her ears and he nods playing the track and everybody listens liking the beat and Troy listens the most as she starts singing.

Gabriella..."_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_  
_because you don't know how to act_  
_and you don't know where your life is going_  
_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?_  
_Pardon me if I don't show it_  
_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_  
_but either way baby, I'm gone._

She stares right at Troy not falling for his charm and sings the main part of she song while dancing.

chorus:  
Gabriella..."_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new _  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... Sing!_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_  
_hey hey hey_  
goodbye.

She smirks staring right at Troy and sees him sighing and she sings more.

Gabriella..."_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you_  
_I know you like the long 'do,_  
_had to switch my attitude up_  
_Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more_  
_on the passenger side_  
_too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_  
_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_  
_but either way baby, I'm gone._

She sings the main part again.

Chorus:  
_Gabriella..."I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new _  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_  
_hey hey hey_  
goodbye.

She mixed it up a little and sways her hips showing it off.

Gabriella..."_hey hey, hey hey hey_  
_goodbye._

She sings the next part staring right at Sharpay and Troy and smirks while singing.

Chorus:  
Gabriella..."_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new _  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... sing!_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye._

She finishes up the song smirking.

Gabriella..."_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye_  
_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_  
_hey hey hey_  
_goodbye_  
_goodbye._

Zeke stops the recording and She tells him to replay it and he does and everybody loves her voice but Troy because he knows its about him.

She tells him to stop it and burn it on the CD and he does then she goes out of the booth and gets the CD when it's done and grabs her girls hand and they all glare at him while leaving to go to the movies.

**With Troy.**

"She really hates you Troy. Arianna said softly. He glares at Arianna and sighs going upstairs and sees Gabriella about to walk out.

"Gabriella please can we talk about this please? He asked staring at her sadly.

Gabriella stares right at her old boyfriend Troy and slowly walks over to him swaying her hips seductively and wraps her arms around his neck making him shiver with her embrace and she whispers in his ear saying"Not when your _bitch_ is waiting for you go fuck off _Bolton_. She said pulling away and leaving with her girls.

Troy stands there shocked that she just said that and sighs turning around to see Sharpay standing there looking confused and hurt.

"Um can we talk alone Sharpay? Troy asked and she nods sitting down in the livingroom.

"What the hell was that about Troy? Sharpay asked with her arms crossed staring right at him.

"I just wanted to talk to her Sharpay and I still have feelings for her I'm sorry. He said looking down away from her.

"I can't believe your thinking about breaking up with me because of that bitch that you dumped for me, I hate you Troy were done. She said getting up and leaving.

**Later that night with Arianna waiting for Gabriella.**

Arianna's friends left a few hours ago and her parents are back home and Arianna is in Gabriella's room waiting for her.

A few minutes later she hears the door open making her look up to see Gabriella standing there confused.

"What are you doing in my room Arianna shouldn't you talking to your friend about how much of a geek I am? She said sarcastically making her sister frown looking down.

"I can't handle this anymore Gabriella okay I'm sorry for being a bitch to but you hurt Troy today. She said glaring at her.

"I don't give a damn about how the fuck Troy Bolton feels because mom and dad don't know how _you_ treated me so just stop trying to be nice to me. She said pushing her off the bed.

Arianna glares at her slapping her face making Gabriella stare at her shocked.

"That's why you have no friends Gabriella no wonder why I told Troy to break up with you because your just a ugly bitch. Arianna said smirking seeing the tears forming in Gabriella's eyes.

"You-You told Troy to break up with me? She asked softly with tears coming down her face. Arianna rolls her eyes and nods.

"Get out of my room right now Arianna your dead to me. She said softly making Arianna scoff about to slap her again but Gabriella grabs her hand and bends it.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GOD DAMN ROOM NOW ARIANNA I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDS NOW GETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OUTTTTTTTTTTT. She said pushing her to the ground. Arianna screams scared of how Gabriella is acting and runs out. There parents and the other girls walk in wondering what's going.

"What is going on here girls? Mrs. Montez asked sternly. Gabriella glares at all off them and points right at Arianna.

"She's no longer my twin sister because she's dead to me I have never met somebody that could hurt me so badly like her so keep her away from me. She said sitting on her bed.

"Gabriella can we just talk about this, she's your sister calm down honey. Mrs. Montez said walking over to her and hugs her worried.

"Really mom she's a wonderful sister that told the whole school to call me geeky Gabi because I was smart in my classes and she told Troy Bolton to break up with me because she was jealous because her stupid ass wanted him I know everything Arianna so no mom after Christmas I'm never coming back here. She said turning away.

They all stare at Arianna shocked and Arianna sighs walking to her room.

After Christmas Break Gabriella packs all of her stuff from her old bedroom and puts it in boxes and stares at the pictures of her and Arianna together and throws them in the trash.

Gabriella's friends all went back already and are unpacking there things at U of A.

Gabriella finished the last box and walks two her car with it and she frowns seeing Troy Bolton standing near her car. She walks closer to him.

"What are you doing here? She asked putting the last box in her car before closing the door.

"I heard everything and I'm sorry I listen to Arianna it was stupid and I never mean't to hurt you but can we please start over? Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't be with you Troy because you hurt me just as much at Arianna did I loved you and you just blew me off so no Troy I don't want to be your rebound girl. She got in her car and drove off leaving Troy standing there hurting so much.

"Don't worry Gabriella I will get you back if it's the last thing I'll do you will be mine. He said walking back to his house.

**Find out what happens next. Oh the song that Troy sang was Murder my Heart by Micheal Bolton and Gabriella sang Good Bye by Kristinia Debarge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story**

**By Tiara Hurley!**

**Summar**

_Gabriella Montez, a straight A student who is 17, shy but still very sweet, Gorgeous, young lady that was born in a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family, got the change to skip 11th grade at East High to go to college early and she was so happy because everybody always picked on her because she was smart and never went to school dances and she dated Troy Bolton but he broke up with her for Sharpay Evans because she was a geek but what happens when she comes home for winter break after her first year semester at U of A and sees that the people that made her life hell is her sisters new great friends? Will she ignore them the whole time she's home with her college friends or will she finally tell them off and get a surpise of her life? Find out what happens._

**GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's Arianna's fraternal twin sister).**

**Arianna Montez(Played by Selena Gomez)**

**Troy Bolton(Played by Zac Efron)**

**Sharpay Evans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Chad Danforth(Played by Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Played by Monique Coleman)**

**Ryan Evans(played by Lucas Gabreel), Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor as Troy's friends.**

**And more.**

**[Chapter 3 FlashBack, Suprised?]**

**With Arianna in her POV.**

Ever since my sister Gabriella Montez left my life has been nothing but heaven to me because she's never coming back here and I hate her since she's been born because she's a loser and her so called friends are fake. I remember the day I told Troy to break up with her.

_Flashback._

15 year old Arianna Montez saw her older twin sister Gabriella holding hands with her boyfriend Troy Bolton as they stand by Troy's locker.

I see Troy kiss Gabi on her lips as they been together since 8th grade and now that were in high school I feel like Troy is wasting his time with geeky Gabi.

I see Gabriella walk off and I smirk walking over to him and I flirt with him. "Hey Troy how was your night? I asked him.

"I saw you all night at your house why are you acting like this? He asked me and I smirk wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Do you want me Troy Bolton? I asked staring into his bright blue eyes. He stares at him licking his lips and shakes his head.

I lean up and kiss his lips and I feel him kissing me back and I smirk loving the feeling of kissing him and I don't want it to end but he realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"I'm with Gabriella and your hurting Gabriella this way and I will never kiss you. Troy said glaring at me.

"Look Troy I want you for myself so I want you to break up with Gabriella or I'm going to tell her about you flirting and kissing me at the same time. I smirked.

He stares at me knowing that he's going to hurt Gabriella the most so I know he's going to do it. He slams his locker and left.

A week later after Troy broke up with Gabriella and I know she was hurting but I really didn't give a damn I went to ask Troy out when I saw him and Sharpay walking down the hallway holding hands making me feel like I just got my heart broken and I guess I know how Gabriella feels.

_End of Flashback._

I guess the pain I'm feeling from being hurt by Troy I put on Gabriella and she really did nothing wrong in the first place and I just don't know how I feel about begging forgiveness.

**With Troy somewhere.**

He finally sees the place he wanted to be at and he pulls up in the parking lot finding a parking lot and parked his car and he grabs his duffle bag and some dark blue rare roses and gets out of the car after turning it off and goes to the place with his bag and he looks for the right room and he finally sees it then he knocks on the door waiting for somebody to answer.

A few minutes the person comes to the door opening it and frowns in shock to see Troy standing there with his duffle bag and Roses in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here Troy Bolton? Gabriella Montez asked not sure what to do and sees Troy hand her the roses and she takes them loving them.

"Are you suprised? He asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah I'm surpised I can't believe you drove all the way here, do you want to come in and stay a few days_._ Gabriella said softly and Troy walks in with his bag and she closed the door locking it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story**

**By Tiara Hurley!**

**Summar**

_Gabriella Montez, a straight A student who is 17, shy but still very sweet, Gorgeous, young lady that was born in a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family, got the change to skip 11th grade at East High to go to college early and she was so happy because everybody always picked on her because she was smart and never went to school dances and she dated Troy Bolton but he broke up with her for Sharpay Evans because she was a geek but what happens when she comes home for winter break after her first year semester at U of A and sees that the people that made her life hell is her sisters new great friends? Will she ignore them the whole time she's home with her college friends or will she finally tell them off and get a surpise of her life? Find out what happens._

**GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's Arianna's fraternal twin sister).**

**Arianna Montez(Played by Selena Gomez)**

**Troy Bolton(Played by Zac Efron)**

**Sharpay Evans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Chad Danforth(Played by Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Played by Monique Coleman)**

**Ryan Evans(played by Lucas Gabreel), Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor as Troy's friends.**

**And more.**

**[Chapter 4 The long Talk]**

**With Troy and Gabriella talking.**

Gabriella Montez stared awkwardly at Troy Bolton who left her heart broken years ago and she couldn't understand why he was here in the first place or why she let him in knowing that he hurt her or that he might do it again. She thought about all the reasons she should let him go knowing that her current boyfriend Raheem was slowly breaking up with her because her head wasn't in their relationship anymore but that didn't mean she wouldn't be upset if they did suddenly break up.

"Why are you here Troy Bolton? Troy heard Gabriella ask for the second time since he got to her dorm room. He stared at her and couldn't say anything.

"You can't say why your here at U of A sitting in my dorm room? Gabriella asked him suprised and angry at the same time.

"I can't get over what I did to you Gabriella and I'm sorry about that I really never mean't to hurt you so badly. Troy said looking down. Gabriella frowns thinking about that day and how Troy broke up with her and broke her heart.

"Why Don't you tell me why you suddenly wanted to break up with me Troy? She said sarcastically making Troy look up at her suprised and he sighs ready to tell her everything.

"Ok well it all started after you and I stopped talking and you walked off to English class. Troy said telling her the story as she listened to everything.

_Flashback._

15 year old Gabriella Montez was holding hands with her super basketball player boyfriend Troy Bolton as they stands at his locker.

"So what are we doing after school today Troysie? She asked before kissing her boyfriend's lips and she couldn't believe Troy was her first boyfriend and she never wanted to break up with him ever because she felt like he was the one for her, I mean they have been together since 8th grade and now that were in high school, She was falling in love with him even more.

Troy stares at his very cute girlfriend and kissed her lips again feeling the same way she was but he wasn't going to tell her yet.

"How about we watch a movie together at my house then I will ask my parents if I can stay over, how does that sound? He asked and she liked that idea.

She waves at him before going to her class. She never thought her own twin sister was trying to break up with her relationship with her baby.

Arianna Montez walked up to her sister's boyfriend and startedflirting with him and he jumped when she tapped his shoulder and Troy stared at her confused.

"Hey Troy how was your night? She asked him while grinning flirtingly. Troy stares at her weirdly.

"I saw you all night at your house why are you acting like this? He asked her confused and he saw that she was smirking at him then she starts wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me Troy Bolton? Arianna asked staring into his bright blue eyes in a sexy voice that Troy finds himself licking his lips but he stops and shakes his head.

lArianna doesn't seem to care what he thinks because the next she does is lean up placing her lips on his kissing him passionately while she feels him kissing her back making her smirk loving the feeling of kissing him but by some point he realized what he was doing and pulled away staring at her shocked and anger.

"I'm with Gabriella and your hurting Gabriella this way and I will never kiss you. Troy said glaring at her not believing he just did that to his own girlfriend's sister.

"Look Troy I want you for myself so I want you to break up with Gabriella or I'm going to tell her about you flirting and kissing me at the same time. She smirked at him.

Troy stares at Arianna not believing he's about to mess up his chances of being with Gabriella forever but he knows that he's going to be hurting the most by listening to Arianna. He slams his locker and left thinking about how he's going to tell Gabriella that he can't see her anymore.

**A week later with Troy and Gabriella outside her house.**

"Um Gabriella I know I came to plan our date but I really have to tell you something first. He said looking down as she grabs ahold of his hands.

"What is Troysie, your scaring me just tell me what's going on baby. Gabriella said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can tell you this Ella because I care about you so much to really hurt you. He said looking at her.

"Oh please Troysie can't you just say I mean how hard. She gets cut off by him yelling angerly at her.

"_I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU GABRIELLA_. He blurted out making her jump and stare at him not believing this.

"Why are you trying to hurt me so badly Troy? She said with tears forming in her eyes. He sighs knowing that he's hurting himself and her.

"I just can't be with a geek like you okay so just move on with your life damn it, your so annoying. He said sarcastically and angry at her and himself.

She starts sobbing even harder hearing him say that and slaps his face before walking into the house leaving a very upset Troy walking home.

After Troy broke up with Gabriella the day before, Arianna didn't care that her twin sister was hurting and she heared her crying all night but she really didn't give a damn because was finally going to ask Troy out when she stopped in her tracks to see him and her so called best friend Sharpay Evans walking down the hallway holding hands together with a smile on both of their faces but what Arianna and Gabriella didn't know that Troy was cheating on Gabriella the whole with Sharpay.

Arianna stares at them feeling her heart breaking and she couldn't help but feel how her twin sister Gabriella was feeling.

_End of Flashback._

Troy finally stopped telling her the whole story and Gabriella just looked down with tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe you played me and Arianna at the same time because you wanted to be a player Troy. She said shaking her head while getting up.

"I'm not proud of it Gabriella you got to believe me. Troy said getting up also while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't fucking touch me you bastard. She said angry as hell but Troy doesn't let go.

"Please Ella, just talk to me I'm over Sharpay, I was never into your sister but I'm really into you Gabriella just let me prove it. He said hopelessly.

She stares into his now upset dark blue eyes and shakes her head pushing him away wiping her tears that are starting to fall.

"I loved you Troy Bolton but I really don't know how I can even be in the same room as you right now after hearing this. She said hurting badly looking away from him.

Troy sighs looking down and sits down all the ground not even looking at his old girlfriend who he's still madly in love with but he understands how she's feeling.

Gabriella turns her head to see Troy sitting on the ground with his head held down and she sighs not sure about anything anymore.

**Later that night with Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella changed out of her other clothes which was jeans and a cute top since she had class before that and had just come back when Troy knocked on her door.

She put on a pair of black sweat pants with a white tank top that showed her stomach a little and she put her hair up in a pony tail.

She stares at Troy since he's still on the ground and he asked to take a shower and he did then he sat back down in a pair of basketball shorts and a white t shirt.

Gabriella sighs knowing that her relationship with Raheem is on the rocks but she doesn't know how she feels about Troy anymore.

She starts singing softly at first and Troy hears her but he doesn't look at her.

_Na, Na, Noo _  
_Mmmm _  
_Yeah, Yeah._

Gabriella..."_Thinking back when we got together _  
_In our hearts we were saying forever _  
_So in love, boy we were so in love, mmm _  
_Jealousy wasn't what we wanted, we broke up _  
_And when you looked into my eyes I should of spoke up _  
_And held you near, then I wouldn't be alone _  
_And here it comes again._

She stares at him singing and Troy slowly looks up as she keeps singing.

Gabriella..."_Cause I remember every word that you said _  
_It all just keeps spinning around in my head _  
_But it don't matter what I try to do _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_And I don't want to think about you baby so much _  
_All the things we did and the way that we touched _  
_Just when I think about someone new _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_Forget about you, forget about _  
_Watch me turn around and forget, forget about you _  
_Forget about me and you._

Troy stares at her shocked that she felt that way but keeps listening to her sing her heart out.

Gabriella..."_I would be crazy to say that we were perfect _  
_And sometimes I was wondering if it was worth it _  
_But now I see, how could you run from me? _  
_And everytime I drive by your apartment _  
_I get this overwhelming urge to walk in _  
_And see your face and to be in that place all over again. _

Troy moved closer to her and held her closer to him as she sang the song.

Gabriella..."_Cause I remember every word that you said _  
_It all just keeps spinning around in my head _  
_But it don't matter what I try to do _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_And I don't want to think about you baby so much _  
_All the things we did and the way that we touched _  
_Just when I think about someone new _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_Forget about you, forget about _  
_Watch me turn around and forget, forget about you _  
_Forget about me and you._

She touched his face with her soft hand and sang with tears coming down her face and he listened.

Gabriella..."_The way we laughed, the way we kissed _  
_I never though that I would miss _  
_All the things I used to complain about you _  
_The football games, the hometown friends _  
_I'm just glad to see an end _  
_But tell me why I feel so alone without you? _  
_Ooo oh, Oooh, Yeah, _  
_Here it comes againnnnnnnnnnnnnn. _

Gabriella..."_Cause I remember every word that you said _  
_It all just keeps spinning around in my head _  
_But it don't matter what I try to do _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_And I don't want to think about you baby so much _  
_(I don't want to think about you baby so much) _  
_All the things we did and the way that we touched (we touched) _  
_Just when I think about someone new (new) _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_(I keep on forgetting to forget about you)._

She repeats it making Troy chuckle a little but she doesn't laugh but sings through her heart and feelings.

Gabriella..."_Cause I remember every word that you said _  
_It all just keeps spinning around in my head (head) _  
_But it don't matter what I try to do _  
_I keep on forgetting to forget about you _  
_(I keep on forgetting to forget about you) _  
_Forget about you, forget about _  
_Watch me turn around and forget, forget about you _  
_Forget about me and you. _

She ends the song making him stare at her hating himself.

Gabriella..."_Noo, Oh, _  
_Yeah, _  
_Forget about you._

Troy stares at Gabriella then looks down. "I always loved your singing voice Ella. Troy said moving away from her not wanting her push him away from her again.

"I hate when you do that Bolton, try to make me believe you care then you just back away. She getting pissed at him and he rolls his eyes once again.

"What do you want me to do Gabriella, kiss your_ ass _so you can get the right kind of sorry from me before you run back to your fucking boyfriend whatever his name is? He snapped at her.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOU HURT ME SO BADLY AND DON'T BRING RAHEEM INTO THIS. She snapped back at him while yelling. He flicks her off with his middle figure and she scoffs.

"Real fucking mature Troy, I love how you show me that your happy with me. She said sarcastically. He winced hearing her say her boyfriend's name.

"Do you really have to say his name, for real can't you just your boyfriend because I don't want to hear that bullshit name. He said pissed off at her even more.

"Well sorry if you hate _Raheem's _name but that's his name and why should you care anyways? She asked pissed back at him and looks away.

**An hour later with them.**

Gabriella is crying on her bed while Troy cries with her and they are holding each other not wanting to let go and Troy missed holding her.

"I-h-h-hate-mmm-my- l-l-l-life-s-s-soooooo-much- just hate it and I'm sorry Troy I really am and I-I'm- not worth it. She said through her tears and Troy shakes his head no.

"Stop it Gabriella-yo-your not going to hate your life anymore because you mean everything to me. He said wiping his tears as she keeps crying.

"I-I st-still- lo-love you Troy and it scares me because I'm wi-with Ra-Raheem, I don't love him and I never will. She said breathing hard and Troy calms her down.

"Shh, stop crying before you choke yourself baby, shh I know you still love me because I still love you. He said rubbing her back.

**At 1:30 in the morning with them.**

They just stare at each other not saying one word as they think about things and Troy sighs still not saying anything and Gabriella looks down as her's and Troy's hands are laced together. Troy stared at their hands and couldn't help but want to kiss and make love to her right there and now but he can't do that.

"How long have you felt this way about me"? Gabriella asked Troy as he snapped out of his thought to stare at her.

"What do you mean by that"? Troy said staring at Gabriella, Gabi sighs shaking her head.

"Never mind Troy it's stupid to even bring up. She says turning her body away from him as they still lay on her bed.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid Gabriella, talk to me what's wrong? He says concered about her.

"I want to know how long have you felt that you still loved me. Gabriella said softly as she turns her body back to him and stares into his eyes.

"Gabi I have always loved you and I never stopped loving you even when I broke up with you, It was a mistake. He says holding her close.

Gabriella stares at him sighing then placed her hand on his face and he stares back at her wanting to kiss her so badly.

"I never stopped loving you, you were my first love and for me to see you with Sharpay Evans really hurt me. Gabi said softly.

Troy hates that he hurt Gabriella so badly because of her sister and he really wants to be close to her and never let her go.

"How about we spend a few days trying to figure out what's really going on with our feelings and how we want to handle them. He said seriously.

"I like that idea because I don't want to keep fighting with you everytime I see you Troy so I like that. She smiles at him.

"I'm tired are you? She said yawning and Troy chuckles at how cute she is when she's like this.

"Yes I'm tired let's go to sleep and we can talk more tomorrow. He says holding her waist as she covers both of them.

"Good night Troy. She said softly before closing her eyes. Troy says it back and they both fall a sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song Gabriella sang was Keep Forgetting (To Forget About You) by JoJo.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Done

**A GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez Story**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summar**

_Gabriella Montez, a straight A student who is 17, shy but still very sweet, Gorgeous, young lady that was born in a Spanish, Filipino,Irish, Chinese and Native American Family, got the change to skip 11th grade at East High to go to college early and she was so happy because everybody always picked on her because she was smart and never went to school dances and she dated Troy Bolton but he broke up with her for Sharpay Evans because she was a geek but what happens when she comes home for winter break after her first year semester at U of A and sees that the people that made her life hell is her sisters new great friends? Will she ignore them the whole time she's home with her college friends or will she finally tell them off and get a surpise of her life? Find out what happens._

**GabriellaAngelEmmaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens and she's Arianna's fraternal twin sister).**

**Arianna Montez(Played by Selena Gomez)**

**Troy Bolton(Played by Zac Efron)**

**Sharpay Evans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**Chad Danforth(Played by Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Played by Monique Coleman)**

**Ryan Evans(played by Lucas Gabreel), Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson and Zeke Baylor as Troy's friends.**

**And more.**

Sorry guys but I'm not feeling this story anymore so I'm ending this one.


End file.
